


New Beginnings

by lasairfhiona



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan meets a new woman who shakes him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Deciding a good way to spend her birthday, Jess decided to take her lab, Hershey, and go camping. She always went to the same place when she wanted solitude. A one room cabin in the mountains, situated next to a mountain stream. The cabin had belonged to her mother's family and was passed on to her when her mother died, with the promise she keep it in the family. Land was important to them. Her grandmother, a medicine woman, used to say they were a part of the land, they came from the land and would return to the land. It was in her blood.

There was no other home for miles and the only access was by horseback or hiking in, the old road that led into the mountain retreat had long since been blocked several miles before the cabin. Jess, over the years, managed to stock the cabin with all the necessities needed and now only brought up the fresh food she would need for the time she was there, and of course her personal things. Behind the cabin there was a clearing on the crest of a hill, Jess often took the short trail to the clearing to stargaze on clear nights. She always enjoyed the ride in, and this time was no different, October was her favorite time of the year, and not just because it was her birthday. She loved the colors of the leaves, the red, the yellows, and oranges. The forest seemed a blaze with color. The late day sun made the forest almost glow, Jess knew she had to pick up the pace so she would have plenty of daylight to unpack and clean up the cabin.

Upon reaching the cabin, Jess unloaded the saddlebags and settled VooDoo, her black mare, in the small paddock next to the house. The place was a mess, and she was really glad that the furniture had been covered, and all the linens packed away in trunks. Her first task was to open the trunk and hang out the linens to air while she uncovered and wiped down the furniture, and swept the floor. Fortunately the cabin was small and only one large room so it didn't take long to complete her task. By the time she was done, she was covered with dust.

"Hershey come" she called, "Lets go for a swim, and get cleaned up in the river before dark".

Jess gathered her towel and she headed off for the river near by with Hershey. Knowing they were alone Jess striped out of her clothes and waded into the mountain river with Hershey bounding in ahead.

"Labs - you can't get enough of the water" Jess laughed as Hershey dove into the water at full speed.

Jess splashed around, letting the cool water refresh her from the days ride and wash away the dirt from her cleaning. The cool water running over her bare skin made her tingle, reminding her what it felt like to be alive. The cold water and the cool October air began to chill her. She headed for the bank, gathering her clothes, and whistling for the dog as she headed back to the cabin, running naked up the hill. There was no need for modesty when she was alone.

Jess dressed and started a fire. She was glad for the supply of wood that she laid in the last time she was here, it was bound to be cold tonight. That was the one disadvantage of being so far out, no electricity, she would have to rely on the fire to keep the cabin warm, and cook her dinner. Speaking of dinner, she was hungry and started a stew.

Later when dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, Jess settled down in front of the fire with a glass of wine to remember and reflect. Not a totally unexpected thing for one to do on their 35th birthday.

****************************  
BOSTON 5 years earlier

"Tom I can't believe you want to take Amy out to look at Christmas lights *now*, look at the weather, the snow is really coming down, and I'm sure the roads are slick" Jess argued.

"Jess honey - we just got back from South America and she's excited about the decorations she saw earlier." Tom replied

"Please Mommy!!!!!!" Amy cried, tugging on Jess's skirt.

Jess gave into their pleas, "all right go ahead - but please be careful!"

Jess let them go although she was hesitant about them going out in the weather. She decided to occupy the time and went to prepare a little surprise for them when they returned. Hot Cocoa and cookies would do nicely, she thought. It was nice to be back in the US for the Holidays. The past 5 years they had been traveling back and forth between Boston and Paris with side trips to other parts of the world for Tom's research, but they spent most of their time in Paris since Tom was teaching and doing most of his research there. Amy was even born there. But now it was time to settle down permanently in one place since Amy was starting Kindergarten. Jess wanted her to be settled in one place while she was in school. They could go to Paris during the summers, and if Tom needed to do small things he could make side trips alone. This didn't sit well with Tom and was an argument that they had been having for months, Jess finally had won for the moment, but she knew it wasn't over yet. Tom would give into her for a while but she knew he would push the issue of traveling again after the holidays. It wasn't that she didn't like Paris, she had good friends there, she just wanted Amy to be able to have a normal schooling with friends not a tutor that traveled with them and no friends her own age.

Jess, lost in her thoughts, didn't realize it had been a couple of hours since they left. Thinking they must have gone into Cambridge to look at more lights, Amy could be very persuasive when she wanted something. She often had them wrapped around her little finger, not that they minded too much, she was the bright spot of their marriage.

Unbeknownst to Jess a Police Cruiser pulled up to the curb in front of the house. "This is the one" stated one of the officers.

Jess answered the door and was surprised to find the officers, "Good Evening, what can I help you with Officers?"

"Madame are you Jessica Campbell, Dr. Tom Davidson's wife?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Why?" Jess replied.

"Ms Campbell, We regret to inform you..............." the office began. Jess tuned they out. They were dead, her husband and her daughter. She had no idea how she would survive. She loved Tom but Amy had been her life.

Jess managed to get through the funerals and Christmas. She had to get out of Boston. Even though Boston had been her home since she had been in high school. She couldn't handle the memories, good and bad. She and Tom met and were married here in Boston. All of his family was here too, including his first wife and children.

Facing life without Amy was going to be the hardest part of going on. It had taken so long for her get pregnant, so Amy was cherished. She had her friends sort through Tom and Amy's things and give them away. The house, the cars, the furniture, it all had to go. Every thing was sold or donated to schools. The money Jess received from the sale of their things and the insurance settlement was put into a fund for future use. Right now she just needed to get away from Boston. Where would she go?

Jess knew that the only 2 people who could help here heal were in Paris. The priest Tom had introduced her to years before and her friend at the University. That's where she would go, back to Paris. Paris meant happier times, she could heal with the happy memories Paris represented. Hopefully.

********************************

Jess smiled at the thought of Paris, there were some good memories there, of Amy, and the friends that she trusted. Maybe she should go back again in the spring and renew old friendships. Paris in the spring was always beautiful.

Jess's thoughts were interrupted by Hershey's growl, "What is it girl?, What do you hear?" Jess questioned, the chocolate lab's hair was standing, "Hersh - It's probably just an animal, but let's go check it out anyway."

Jess grabbed her coat and rifle and headed for the door. "Let's go girl" Jess called.

Hershey bolted out the door and stood on the porch alert, then headed out into the woods. Jess ran to keep up with the dog, as they headed down the path in back towards the meadow clearing.

She halted suddenly when she heard the sound of metal crashing. Whistling Hershey to her side, she quietly approached the clearing where the sound was coming from. What are people doing this far from civilization and at night? And how did they get here? She wondered.

Thankful that the sky was clear and the moon was full, she could see 2 men circling each other with swords. That explained the noise. They were obviously experienced judging by the way they handled the weapons, but what were 2 grown men doing with swords in the middle of the forest?

She could hear them speaking but was to far away to catch the words. Then it happened one of the men was run through with a sword. As he fell to the ground Jess, without thinking about the consequences, raised her rifle and took aim at the standing man. She fired at the ground near the standing man to scare him off. He turned and ran into the woods away from her location. Jess ran to the fallen man. He was seriously wounded, and she had to get him back to the cabin fast. He was conscious, barely, so she put his arm around her neck, half walking him and half dragging him back to the cabin. She needed to check on his wounds and stop the bleeding. He was a good 8 to 10 inches taller than her, so the going was slow. Hershey followed quietly behind watching their progress. Once they reached the cabin, Jess managed to get him up the steps, in the cabin, and laid down on the futon bed.

Now that she had some light she could see the extent of his injuries. She pulled out a pair of scissors and cut away the torn and bloody sweater to expose the wounds. His muscular chest was criss crossed with cuts and a puncture wound just below the heart. Jess did what she could to stem the blood flow but she knew he wouldn't live much longer, she decide to make what time he had left easier. She covered him with a blanket and removed her coat, as she stretched out on the futon next to him cradling him in her arms. She hummed an old song her father taught her about highland warriors. He reminded her of the warriors she had heard about while she was growing up.

He was at least 6' tall, lean and muscular. He had long dark hair that Jess removed from the confines of the rubber band he used to tie it back. Jess could tell he was some kind of athlete by his muscular build. As she held him she could feel the life slipping away. He died in her arms.

Jess stayed with him for a while after he passed, she couldn't leave him yet. She decided that in the morning, she would go and search the clearing for any clues to his identity. She would also ride out to get the authorities. Now would be a good time to have the cell phone she left in the car.

Not knowing how long she sat there with him in her arms, She felt movement. No! Impossible! He's dead, I felt his heart stop, his breathing stop. It can't be. Jess looked for his injuries, they were gone. No sign that he'd ever been hurt. But how?

His body jerked back to life. The last thing he remembered was being brought into a cabin and laid out on a bed. Now he was coming back in a woman's arms. Why? He opened his eyes and stared into beautiful blue eyes that were wide with amazement.

"Who, What are you?" Jess asked amazed.

"Who will be easier to answer. I'm Duncan MacLeod. Who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Jess, Jessica Campbell. And you still haven't answered what are you?"

"What I am would take a lot of explaining suffice to say it magic."

"Magic! You expect me to believe that? You died in my arms from a blade through the heart, come back to life in my arms looking like you never were injured. And all you can say is magic." Jess stated angrily.

"Would you believe me if I said I was born in 1592 in Glenfinnin Scotland and that I can't die?"

"Shit."

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was telling her he was Immortal, like he was telling her his grocery list. Staring at her w/ liquid brown eyes, almost as if he was willing her to not question but to believe. Jess had gown up with the legends of a Duncan MacLeod and how he came back from the dead. She always thought they were just legends. There was something about him that told her he was telling the truth. Jess tried to move away but found herself trapped by his arms.

Duncan had rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, still holding Jess so she wouldn't get away. He wanted a better view of this woman. She was extraordinary, small, maybe 5'2" with eyes the color of Lapis and long thick wavy hair, almost black. The kind you want to run your hands through. He suddenly felt the warmth that only comes from attraction run through him. The only other person he'd ever felt this instant attraction for was Tessa.

"I'm having a hard time believing this, I grew up w/ legends about a Duncan MacLeod coming back from the dead, and being cast out. " Jess stated. The flash of pain that ran through his eyes confirmed that he was telling the truth, he was the man of the legends.

"How do you know about the legends?" He asked.

"My father was born in Glenfinnin and I used to spend my summers there with my grandparents. There have been tales in my family about Duncan MacLeod, they have been passed down through the generations. I have to tell you Debra Campbell is my ancestral aunt." Jess told him.

Duncan reeled from that news. This beauty next to him was related to the first woman he ever loved. It was the last thing he'd ever expected to discover.

They had spent the rest of the night together talking about his immortality and Scotland. As they talked they remained on the bed holding each other, it just seemed natural. It was funny to realize how much alike they were in some ways. Beside the physical similarities of coloring and hair color, there was poetry, philosophy, and history (he lived it and she studied it). They talked about Tom and how they met at the University she was attending, their life together, the traveling they did, and Amy. He would occasionally lean over and cup her face. His look was so intense, Jess was sure that he was going to kiss her, but he would just caress her cheek and move away, looking lost. He didn't share to much about himself, he was obviously a man with a heavy burden and a heavy heart, his face showed every emotion and they played across his features during their conversation. It had to be hard for him to watch those he loved grow old and die while he remained young forever. Lonely too.

Being with him, next to him, gave Jess a sense of completeness. This was something she never experienced with Tom, even when their marriage was new.. Jess had been told once, by a friend, that he knew a man that was her other half. At the time she didn't believe him. Maybe he was right after all. Was this what she felt with Duncan, this sense of completeness? Why would a total stranger make her feel this way? Had he been as effected by their closeness as she was? Was that why he left in the morning while she was sleeping without saying good-bye or leaving a note? And to top it off he took her favorite sweatshirt.

 

Chapter 2

SEACOUVER a few weeks later

After Tom died she vowed that she would begin to fulfill some of the dreams that always got put on hold. And why not? Now at 35, here she was at a new town, a new home and a business. Jess bought the building with the money she saved from Tom's estate. The Realtor told her it had a string of owners the past few years but that it had basically been empty.

Jess had fallen in love with the building when she saw it 2 months ago. She had timed closing on it with her camping trip, so she could move in when she returned. That way she could start renovations immediately.

She hadn't had time to think about him since her return, but now with the renovation almost done and her shipment from storage not due until tomorrow she could think finally about Duncan. He'd left and not told her how to find him. She figured she could use the internet to see if she could find him when she was ready. As much as he fascinated her it was more than what/who he was, it was how he made her feel. That's what almost scared her. And why as much as she wanted to find him, she wanted to settle her life first.

******************************************

Jess unpacked her boxes as soon as they were delivered. It would felt good to at least have the apartment finished so she could work on setting up the shop. Knowing it would take days to get everything right. Jess was glad to get her furniture out of storage. She was not one to have a lot of furniture in her home, preferring lot of pillows, but she still missed the soft cream colored leather sofa, her green reading chair, not to mention the king size bed she shared with Hershey.

Jess started with her bedroom. The room she picked had double doors, lots of windows, a sky light, and a glass block shower. Hedonism at its best. Her king Canopy, night stand, trunk, and her favorite chair, would be perfect in here. She would add her plants later.

The other bedroom she would use as a guest room, and did it in shades of blue. Her sofa, coffee table surrounded with large pillows would make up the living room. The stereo equipment could go into a cabinet a previous owner had installed.

Setting up the shop would take some doing. She had to install a sprinkler system into a back room so she could create a green house. The main room of the shop would have plants all over with an area to display her orchids, as well as areas for indoor flower bed and the ornamental trees she would have on display for those who wanted to rent them. She also had ferns and orchids hanging from the catwalk over head. The office she left alone. The green marble like walls and bookcases fit her perfectly. Jess had also arranged for a gentleman with a landscaping business to help her with any type of deliveries she had to make in return for recommending him to her clients.

Six weeks from the time she returned from the cabin, Jess was ready for the opening of 'Tropicals'. The timing was right on, just before Christmas.

Jess sat with the phone book in her lap, just after Christmas, open to Martial arts studios. She needed to start working out again. She had started Tai chi after Tom and Amy died to help work through the grief, and in the beginning it was her reason for getting out of the loft in Paris. Even her friend and lover had a hard time getting her to visit friends. Finally he just gave up and let her work it out on her own, which she did. The joke was that he was a researcher and wasn't into the social scene himself, preferring to spend quiet time at home.

The stress from the renovations and the Grand Opening had taken its toll. She needed to get back into Tai Chi again and find that peace it brought with it. Since she had started to make her wish list come to be, now maybe she would learn to fence.

She would take Hershey and check out some of the places listed tomorrow.

After driving around the city for what seemed like hours Jess came across a place that wasn't listed in the book.

"Desalvo's. Well Hershey lets try this place it can't be any worse than all the other places we've looked into."

Jess walked up to the second floor Dojo and left Hershey sitting by the entrance. There were various groups of people working out around the Dojo, some were sparing, others were doing individual katas. A young red headed man was in the office, so that is where Jess headed. She was met half way by that same young man, he had seen her and Hershey enter.

"Hi I'm Richie, Can I help you?" the young man asked

"Hi Richie, I'm Jess and I'm interested in working out. Can you help me?" Jess replied.

"Lets go into the office and I can give you some information."

Richie gave her all the information she needed and told her about a fencing class that was going to start soon. Jess felt she was lucky to stumble into this place.

"OK Richie, sign me up." Jess told him enthusiastically.

**************

'Tropicals' had been open for almost a year now and Jess was pleased with the reception it had received. Her orchids were a big hit and she had waiting lists for young plants of certain varieties. Her working agreement with the landscaper had turned into a fruitful relationship for them both. She became his supplier for certain plants and occasionally got to go and help put the landscaping together. This place had been a good move for her, Jess was more at peace with herself than she had been in a very long time. She was sure that her time at the dojo also had a lot to do with it. The Tai Chi had helped pull her back to center and focus her attentions. Jess's fencing had advanced so much that she had begun to spar with Richie on occasion. His style was really a combination of styles that always challenged her, and Jess was never one to turn down a challenge. Richie was almost secretive when asked about how he learned his style, only saying that the dojo owner knew several styles and was always teaching him different moves. This peaked Jess's curiosity about the owner, but Richie never said too much only that he traveled a lot and trusted Richie to run the place.

Jess and Richie's friendship had grown over the past 6-8 months and occasionally they would go for dinner or a movie together. There was never anything romantic between them, just friendship. Their relationship reminded Richie of Tessa. He wondered what Duncan would think of Jess when he returned, if he returned.

Richie knew that something had happened to Duncan last fall, but Mac as usual was very closed mouthed about it. He just took off to get some space, leaving Richie in charge. Even Joe and his watchers had a tough time keeping track of Mac. He simply didn't want to be found. Richie went to the island every so often to see if Duncan had appeared there, but there never was any sign he'd been there. Not even Connor had seen or heard from him. He couldn't have been taken by another immortal some other watcher would have recorded it, thus getting back to Joe. But Joe had heard nothing, unless it was an immortal no one knew about. Even that was almost impossible because a watcher somewhere along the line would have seen the unknown immortal.

Duncan was always somewhere in Jess's thoughts, whether consciously or unconsciously. She knew that he may never appear again in her life but she knew that he would always be a part of her.

It was close to Christmas and Jess had finished her little bit of shopping: Richie, and Tom's kids from his previous marriage, and didn't really want to go home yet. Richie always talked about Joe's bar, but like 'Tropicals' they just never made it there. Jess figured now was a good time as any to stop in. Maybe Richie would be there.

Joe's was a dark place with smooth jazz and blues playing under the voices of the customers. Jess spotted Richie at the bar talking with a bearded gentleman, that must be Joe, she thought.

"Hey Richie!" Jess called as she approached.

"Jess, what brings you here? Hey this is Joe, Joe meet Jess, she's the one that I've been telling you about." Richie introduced.

"Richie are you talking about me behind my back?" Jess joked with him. "Since you are always talking about this place, I thought I would finally check it out. Joe, this is a great place you got here. Richie praises you and the bar highly." Jess told him.

Joe offered Jess a drink and the three of them moved to a table where they could talk. They talked a while about 'Tropicals', and she told them they would have to come see the place, teasing Richie he never even had been there and they had been friends for a while now. Joe and Jess started trading stories about some of the more unusual customers they had. Each trying to out do the other with their stories. Richie threw in a few tales about the dojo. He was in the middle of a story when he suddenly halted in mid sentence and got a funny look on his face.

"What is it Richie?"

Richie shook his head not wanting to answer in front of Jess, but Joe understood its meaning. Another Immortal. At that moment someone walked through the door. Joe and Richie were seated facing the door and raised a hand to the newcomer, with looks of relief passing over their faces. Jess turned to see who this newcomer to the group was. She was hidden in the shadows so the man couldn't see her at first. It was probably a good thing too. Jess turned pale at the sight of him. It was Duncan. Not knowing whether he would acknowledge her or not, she kept quiet while the men exchanged greetings. Richie and Joe were relieved and happy to see Duncan, meaning that they were more that just casual acquaintance. How did they know him?

Duncan had not yet seen Jess as he greeted Richie and Joe. He spotted her when Richie turned to introduce him to Jess. Duncan was floored at the sight of her sitting with his friends. What was she doing here and with Joe and Richie.

"Mac, let me introduce you to a friend, Jess Campbell."

Richie extended a hand and pulled Jess to her feet in front of Duncan.

"Jess," was all he could get out before giving into the impulse and pulling her into his arms. It felt good holding her. Why had he fought the feelings she aroused in him? Was it because they felt the same as those he once had for Tessa and he was afraid of forgetting her? Was that why he just spent the past year in hiding on holy ground? He pulled back to look at her, cupping her face in his palm, leaning down he gave her the briefest of kisses before returning her to his embrace.

Richie and Joe stood back shaking their heads at Mac and Jess wondering how they knew each other. Richie knew she wasn't an immortal. But how did Mac meet her, when, and was she the reason he disappeared? These questions ran through both he and Joe's mind.

Jess, knowing that Joe and Richie must be confused, turned in Duncan's arms and explained " Duncan and I met just before I moved here but I haven't seen him since then."

Duncan had question that needed answers. Realizing that he still held Jess in his arms he released her and turned to Joe and Richie for some answers.

"Why don't I leave you gentlemen to talk, I'll just get refills at the bar. Duncan you won't leave without saying good-bye this time, will you?" she chided.

Duncan turned to Joe and Richie. "What the hell is going on here? How do you know Jess?"

"Don't look at me I just met her tonight." Joe stated, "I think I'll go keep her company." Leaving Richie to fill in the details on Jess and how they met.

Duncan turned to Richie for the explanation. Richie told of how he met Jess, her working out at the dojo, and her fencing lessons. Duncan didn't know how to feel about Jess showing up where he lived and in his dojo. There was a part of him that was relieved to see her again. He knew he would have to face her questions about his leaving and why. He also had questions of his own. Richie's explanation of things were just too good to be true. Could it all just be coincidence?

Jess watched the conversation between Duncan and Richie, knowing that she was the topic of choice. Unwilling to have Duncan rake Richie over the coals any more on her account, Jess come up behind Duncan at the table.

"Why don't you just ask me for the answers instead of grilling Richie. You are pumping him for information about how I happened to be living here and working out at the same dojo your friend runs, aren't you Duncan."

"Maybe we should just go somewhere we can talk privately."

"I agree, your place or mine Duncan."

"Mine."

They headed out the door leaving Joe and Richie wondering what just happened.

 

Chapter 3

" Duncan, I need to go home and get Hershey, I don't want to leave her alone all night." Jess told Duncan as they headed toward the cars.

"Fine just give me directions to your place and we'll stop for her on the way to the dojo."

"The dojo?"

"Yea, the dojo."

"So *you* are the owner that Richie is always so mysterious about?"

"I guess so."

"Duncan is Richie an immortal too? I know he is good with a sword, but that isn't a question you just come out and ask someone."

"Yes, Richie is an immortal as well. He died for the first time the night Tessa was killed. I'll explain more about it later, okay?" he said, his voice thick with emotion.

As Jess gave Duncan the directions, he felt a sense of foreboding. They were headed towards the part of town where the antique shop was. It couldn't be, not there of all places. There it was, the antique shop with a new sign in the window 'Tropicals'. "Is this the place Jess?" Duncan managed to croak out.

"Duncan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have. A ghost of my past. Jess this is where Tessa and I lived. Richie too. Does he know where you live?"

"What do you mean you used to live here? And no, Richie has never been her. We were just talking about that before you came in as a matter of fact."

They sat in the car as Duncan briefly explained about his life at the store, and why he sold it and bought the dojo. Jess sat there listening, stunned at what she was hearing. Duncan had lived here with Tessa. She knew a little about Tessa from their conversation the night they met, but he hadn't told her all.

How would he handle her owning this place now? Would he even be able to come in without being assaulted by memories? These same questions were running throughout Duncan's mind as they sat in the car. He decided to try to put his feeling about this place aside for Jess's sake. It was going to be hard though. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be giving he and Jess the chance that he knew they needed, and to be honest with himself, a chance he wanted. He had come to this decision over the past year while in solitude. It took him a long time to admit that this woman he met in a cabin could come to mean so much to him.

"Duncan why don't you wait here, I'll run in get Hershey and throw a few things together. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No Jess this is something I'm going to have to face. I can't avoid your home just because it has ghosts of my past."

Duncan accompanied Jess through the front of the shop. Not knowing what to expect, he was surprised by the tropical lushness of the shop. "I guess I now know why its called 'Tropicals'. You'll have to tell me more about what you do here."

Jess was flattered that he was interested in her shop. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Duncan, not trusting his voice, just nodded. Jess, knowing that it must be hard for him, gave a running narrative about her business as she showed him around. The front area had indoor flower beds, and large potted trees. Ferns and Orchids hung from the catwalk. Tessa's workroom had been converted to an indoor green house with large plastic drapes, which she had painted tropical flowers and ferns on, to hold the moisture, and long tables full of orchids and other tropical type plants. Duncan's office was the only room that looked the same. There were old watercolor paintings on the walls and the shelves were filled with plants and books about flowers and natural medicines. Duncan knew the hardest part was yet to come, the apartment upstairs. Would it bear reminders of Tessa, or will Jess have put her mark on it. It was like a knife going through him as they ascended the stairs.

Duncan was shocked by the starkness of the living room; it was done in mostly creams with splashes of color from the pillows. There were only a few pieces of furniture around the room, the only clutter came from Hershey's toys scattered around the floor and books. The room seemed larger, almost like it was a different place. Duncan relaxed some as he looked around.

"Duncan, feel free to look around the apartment. I need to feed the birds and get Hershey's things together so we can go."

At Jess's comment, he turned to see a large cage with two gray parrots. Jess was opening the door to let the birds climb up her arm.

"Meet Merlin and Morganna, I've had them since they were hatchlings. Just let me give them fresh seeds and some fruit and they will be OK until tomorrow."

Jess went back to tending to the birds, leaving him to look around the apartment. Duncan headed down the hall towards the bedrooms, passing by the master suite and going directly towards Richie's old room. It was safer. Opening the door he walked into a ocean of blues swirling together, on the walls floor and the bedding. Even the ceiling was painted a light shade of blue. The window was left with only a sheer curtain to allow the light in. The swirl of color had a very calming effect to it.

Duncan smiled. She was definitely making her mark on the apartment. Even with the same layout, the apartment had a different feel to it. He turned and headed back down the hall, pausing in front of the master bedroom. Did he have the courage to open the door? Jess came up behind him as he stood there. She sensed his turmoil and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his back. Duncan understood the comfort she was offering.

"It must be hard for you. I'll understand if you don't want to open the doors."

Duncan turned in her arms, allowing the comfort she was offering sink in. It felt good to be held, it had been a long time since anyone had just held him to comfort him, usually it was the other way around. She was small in his arms, her head resting against his chest, he could hold her forever. This was a new feeling for him; he had always been with tall women.

"I donna know if I can do this alone, will you help me?" Duncan admitted, his accent growing thicker as his emotions grew.

She just nodded against his chest, saying "whenever you are ready".

Duncan shifting in her embrace, turned to open the door. Memories threatened   
his courage to open the door. This room would be the hardest to see again. This was where he and Tessa had shared so much of themselves with each other. Jess just being there, helped him push open the door. The room was like her: feminine. In the center stood a large metal frame canopy bed with layers of pink and white sheer netting hanging down the posts of the bed, tied with green ivy. The bedding was swirls of green. There was a well worn old green chair with an afghan thrown over the back, a green metal lamp provided the necessary light. There were piles of books surrounding the chair with more threatening to spill out of a basket. He stood there absorbing the room, the changes helped to ease his apprehensions.

"Jess it's beautiful, like you. Thank you for helping me through this. This is the first time I've been here since I said good-bye to Tessa. Richie handled the sale of the store for me and put everything in storage. I couldna do it."

"Why don't you sit and let me throw some things together."

Duncan sat in her chair and thumbed through some of her books while she jumped in the shower. He could see her silhouette through the blocks. It was hard to concentrate on the books. She was a beautiful woman, not in a model way but in a truly natural way. Her hair was long and wavy, hanging down the middle of her back. She still showed signs that she had once had a child. He wondered if she would want more children. He would have to tell her that if she stayed with him there would never be more children. So lost in thought he hadn't noticed the shower stopping and Jess coming out. She had dressed and was standing in front of him before he noticed her presence.

"You ready to go or are you going to camp out in my chair all night?"

"Just waiting for you my lady."

Jess turned off the lights and headed for the door leaving Duncan and Hershey to follow along.

They drove to the dojo is silence, each deep in their own thoughts about the previous hour. Jess wondered what effect her home had on him. If he reacted that way, how would Richie react when he found out. She didn't want to hurt him, he was a sweet kid. Things were getting so complicated. Would they be able to workout everything to have a real relationship without all the ghosts coming between them. Jessica hoped so.

Duncan led her to the elevator at the back of the dojo, lifting the gate for her to enter. After what just happened at her place, Duncan thought he should tell her all about Tessa, it was only fair to know about the ghosts he faced at her home. He hoped that they could work it out, she was good for him.

Jess was amazed at the loft and the beautiful things he had, pieces of his past no doubt.

"Duncan, this is wonderful." Jess commented as she wondered around, running a finger over some of the pieces.

Duncan took her bag and placed it by the bed. He then proceeded to help her get Hershey's bowls out and her bed placed. When they finished their tasks he took her hand and led her to the sofa, pulling her down to sit in his embrace.

"Jess there is so much to say. Where do we start?"

"At the beginning."

They took turns. Jess telling about how she ended up here, both in this town and in training at the dojo. Duncan finally telling all about his life with Tessa and how her death affected him, and Anne and his failure at that relationship. Jess could understand some of his pain, she had felt it too after Tom died.

As the pre-dawn started to paint the sky, they realized they had been up all night talking. Duncan suggested they move to the bed and try to get some sleep.

"Is your shop open today? You might want to get someone to cover for you if it is open."

"No, we are closed today." She murmured as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Duncan woke close to noon when he felt Richie come into the dojo. He hoped that Richie would have the good sense to not bother him this morning. Jess was curled around his back with her arm thrown over his side. He was glad it was not the other way around or it could be embarrassing for him. They were not ready for that in their relationship. Is that what this was? A relationship? Already? He had only been with her a short time and he felt like she had always been in his life. Except for Tessa, he hard never felt this kind of intensity with a woman in recent history. As he tried to slowly free himself from her arms, she grumbled and held tighter, slowly running her hands up and down his chest. Duncan stilled her hand, knowing it was torture to allow her to continue. The time would come when he would allow her to continue, but now wasn't the right time, they still had so much to discover about each other first.

****************  
Christmas and New Years passed quickly. Jess's schedule at the shop greatly hindered their time together. They did manage to catch the odd evening here and there for dinner at Joe's. Of course Christmas Eve and Day they spent together at the loft. For New Years Eve they managed to steal away to the island for a romantic evening and next day.

In the weeks since their reunion, they had been slowly moving toward intimacy. Duncan was becoming more comfortable with her home, and Jess suspected that when he did they would be able to move ahead in their relationship. She was willing to wait. She was falling in love. Who was she kidding, she *was* in love with Duncan, probably had been since the beginning. Her fear was if Duncan could love her the same way? The downfall to her happiness was they still hadn't told Richie where she lived. Richie was a good friend and she hated keeping a secret like that from him.

Jess decided one day, while she and Richie were sparing, to tell him. "Richie, once we are finished do you have time to come by my place to pick up a gift for Duncan? I know you have been wanting to see the shop."

"Sure I'd love to. This gift, is it something you're buying or something you have already?"

"I think I'll wait to show you. Just don't tell Mac where we are going. I don't want him to get suspicious."

"Whatever you want."

She hated having Richie lie to Duncan, but she knew if he found out they were going to her place, he would try to talk her out of it again. He was afraid of Richie's reaction, knowing how close the young man had been to Tessa and the effect her death had on him as well.

They left immediately after they cleaned up. "Richie I need to tell you something about my home and shop before we get there. It was Duncan's old Antique store."

Richie just smiled." I know, I recognized the address when you joined the dojo. I was just wondering how long it would take you to tell me. That's why I kept bugging you to take me there."

"Damn, Richie. Here I've been worried how you'd handle it. Duncan didn't take it too well. I never knew it was the Antique store until Mac took me home to get Hershey the night he returned to town."

"Its OK, Jess. I'm actually curious to see the place after hearing about all the work you've done to it. I guess I have an advantage over Duncan, for the first time ever. I know before hand where we are headed. I can guess it was a shock for him. He was devastated by Tessa's death. I know that's why he sold the building. Jess I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm sure that he's told you all about her by now. I'm just saying I know how hard it was for him the first time he came here."

"I understand, Richie. Don't worry, I wasn't hurt by what you said. Come on lets go."

Richie wondered around the shop, poking into every corner and room. "You've done a great job with the place. I have to admit, it was weird walking in here at first, but things are so different."

Jess headed toward the master bedroom. "Richie, the trunk is in here."

Richie entered the room cautiously, "Will Mac mind me being in here ?" he questioned jokingly.

"Probably not, but you never *know*," she replied smiling. "I've been wanting to give this to Duncan for a while, but the time was never right. I think that now it'll be okay." Jess told Richie as she pulled a wrapped bundle out from the trunk. "I got this from a priest in Paris. He was a friend of my husband. We became friends after discovering a mutual interest in ancient remedies." Jess pulled out an ancient sword.

"Wow, a priest gave you this?" Richie commented while fingering the sword.

"Lets say that Darius was an unusual priest."

"Whoa, wait, Darius! Did you say Darius? This is Daruis's sword?" Richie exclaimed tripping over the words.

"How do you know Darius. No, don't tell, me he is an immortal too? Then wait, this must have been his sword. Richie tell me what you know!"

"Listen Jess, I don't know much, just what Mac has told me: Darius was a general who led his army to the gates of Paris, then stopped when he took the head of a holy man. Since then he worked for peace. They were friends for 300 years. Jess I think you should know. Daruis is dead." Jess was stunned at hearing the news. Her friend was dead. Richie then began to tell her about how Darius died. Mac had already told her about the Watchers and the Hunters. "Jess, Mac was pretty broken up about Darius, I'm just not sure about this."

"I am, Richie, now more than ever. Darius used to talk about the power of giving and how it can heal. I know first hand, Darius helped me to heal by giving. We better go before he has our *heads* for being later for dinner."

They headed back to the dojo and were greeted at the door by an angry Duncan. "Where the hell have you been?"

Jess, unfazed by his anger answered, "My place. Why?" Duncan looked shocked by the news but didn't say anything. "Duncan, he already knew when I told him. My membership to the dojo had the address. Richie came with me to pick up something for you. I've been keeping this, waiting for the right moment. I guess this is as good as any." Jess went for her bag and brought it to the table. Her actions were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Richie answered the door and let Joe in, "Hey Joe, come on in Jess is about to give Mac a gift and you've got to *see* it."

"Duncan this was given to me about 8 years ago in Paris by a very special person. He was a priest that my husband knew. They used to have historical debates. When he first introduced us I found a man with a brilliant mind, we hit it off immediately. I used to go over and spend hours with him while Tom was lecturing. He and I would talk about ancient medicines and current herbal remedies. One day we were talking about history and he opened an old trunk and pulled this out." Jess removed the wrapped sword from the bag and handed it to Duncan.

"What is this?" he asked as he begun to unwrap it. He was speechless as he saw the contents of the wrappings. "Who? How?" He stammered in surprise.

"It belonged to an ancient General who changed his life. It belonged to Darius."

Duncan stumbled backwards onto the sofa. "Darius? You knew Darius? And he gave you this?"

Jess sat down next to Duncan and proceeded to tell the surprised Duncan and Joe about her friendship with Darius. "Richie told me a little about your friendship and your reaction to his death. Duncan, He gave this to me, although I never knew why, but I believe he wouldn't mind me giving it to you. He used to talk about his highland friend. I understand now it was you he talked about. He was proud of you and what you were doing with your life. Remind me to tell you what Darius said to me about soul mates sometime when we are alone."

Duncan sat amazed listening to Jess as she told them what Darius used to say. He couldn't believe it.

"Jess, how long ago did you meet Darius?" Joe wondered.

"About 15 years ago. Tom took me to Paris before we were married, and he introduced me to Darius then. We then went back quite frequently over the next 10 years. Even living there for about 3 years. In fact, Amy was born in Paris and Darius baptized her. After Tom and Amy were killed, I ran to Paris. Darius and another friend helped me put my life back together."

Duncan embraced her, "Thank you love, You don't know how much this means to me. First, that you would give this to me, and second that it is Darius's blade."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about Darius and telling stories. Joe even threw in some stories about trying to watch Duncan, teasing him about some of his exploits. Richie's stories always had Tessa in them. Duncan added a few about he, Tessa, and Richie, mostly though, they were stories from his past. He seemed to let go a little that night. This was a good sign for them.

Duncan held her as they said good-bye to Joe and Richie. After they left, he turned her in his arms. Framing her face with his hands, he slowly leaned down to kiss her. What started out to be a gentle kiss rapidly turned into more. The intimacy that had been building over that past few weeks begged to be let loose. He raised his head, breathing harshly, his voice husky with passion, "please stay with me tonight."

She looked into his eyes and finally saw what she had been waiting, hoping, praying to see there. Love. Breathlessly she answered, "yes."

Duncan swung her into his arms and carried her to bed. "Wait here for a minute." He hated to leave her as he walked around the loft, turning off the lights and lighting the candles next to the bed. He wanted this to be right. As he climbed into bed, he pulled her into his arms, whispering to her "I love you, Jess."

 

Chapter 4

It had been almost two months since Jess gave Duncan Darius's sword. It was spring now and all the trees were in bloom. Tropical was keeping Jess busy, so they spent as much time together as their schedules allowed, often spending the night at one or the others place, pending on who had the most free time on a given day. Jess was amazed at the intensity of her feeling towards Duncan. She never felt this way before. Even though they rotated where they spent the night, there was no doubt about their commitment to each other, or the love they shared.

One evening during a romantic dinner, Jess announced," Duncan, I am going to Paris next month to see about getting some more Orchids for the store, we are getting orders faster than I can find suppliers to fill my needs. I thought that I might visit an old friend while I'm there. Would you like to come with me?"

" Let me see if I can work it out with my lecturing schedule at the University and I'd love to, we can stay at the barge. This old friend, just how good a friend is he?" Duncan teased.

"I'm glad you'll be coming with me, and yea the old friend was a lover for a while. He was there for me when I needed someone after Tom and Amy were killed. We parted as friends, saying that our long term friendship was more important."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about their favorite places, amazed that there were some places that they both frequented. "It's a wonder we never met before this." Duncan commented.

"Would we have even noticed each other if we had met 5 years ago? For all we know we did meet, probably at Darius'."

"Why don't we adjourn to the sofa for some wine. I have one I think you'll like."

Duncan poured 2 glasses and sat down, pulling Jess into his arms. They sat sipping the wine listening to the soft jazz that played. Jess, feeling playful, started to lazily caress his chest, unbuttoning his shirt while she slowly moved downward. Duncan, his eyes closed, allowed her to continue. As she moved downward she discovered the affect her caresses had on him. Duncan stood pulling her with him. Placing their glasses on the table, he swung Jess into his arms and headed towards the bed. Duncan suddenly stopped mid stride and set Jess on her feet. He could sense another immortal.

"Damn Richie, I'll get him for this if he comes up now." Duncan waited for the elevator to sound. Surprised when a knock on the door came instead. "Who?"

Duncan moved away from Jess and headed across the room to the short hallway that led to the door.

Opening the door, "Methos!" he said surprised, " What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Methos replied with a gleam in his eye, taking in Duncan's undone shirt.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but come in anyway, there's somebody I want you to meet." Duncan stated as they headed back into the loft.

Jess had moved back to the sofa and was about to sit-down when Methos stepped out from behind Duncan. "Adam, My God! What are you doing here? Jess exclaimed, as she started toward him.

"Jessie, I could ask you the same question. Come here." Adam stated, opening his arms to welcome her in.

Duncan stood there looking stunned. "I, ah, take it you know each other."

Adam smiled, "You could say we know each other *very* well.", his eyes gleaming as he teased Duncan.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Duncan stated rather disgustedly.

"Duncan, Adam is the friend that I told you I was going to visit next month. We met years ago in Paris" Jess said turning in Adam's arms. "Adam, what *are* you doing here?"

"Since it turned out that I had two friends in the same city, I thought that I would come visit and check up on you. Especially since I hadn't heard from you for the past year." Methos said, smiling, and poking a finger at Jess.

Jess just sheepishly grinned and shrugged her shoulders, as she embraced Adam again, "What can I say."

"Methos, do you mind removing your hands from Jess." Duncan said flatly, the anger starting to show, at their obvious affection.

"Sorry MacLeod, its just *natural* to have her here, you know what I mean?"  
Methos watched as Duncan got angry.

Jess, knowing that Adam was teasing Duncan, turned and gave him a light kiss before leaving his embrace. Duncan stood fuming as he watched the exchange.

"Since you two obviously want to have a reunion, why don't you leave now, before I'm tempted to take *someones* head."

"Duncan, what is wrong with you? Jess asked alarmed. She had never seen such anger in Duncan before. "Why are you so angry at us. Adam and I are old friends, we were just having a bit of fun."

"Damn it! Just go!"

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow and you better be ready to explain!" Jess told him angrily.

Duncan watched the pair leave. He didn't want to explain his sudden anger. How could he tell Jess that the anger was jealously. It hurt to see the woman he loved in the arms of a friend. He knew that Jess had other loves, but it threw him to discover that one of those loves was a friend and another immortal. Methos had never told her so that must have meant something. What? He decided to go downstairs and work off some of his anger. He would explain it to them tomorrow.

Jess and Adam didn't talk must on the way to 'Tropicals'. Both were too stunned at Duncan's reaction to a little teasing. Each had seen him angry, but he usually took a little teasing better than this. He was the one who often instigated the teasing.

As they walked into the loft, Jess came out of her thoughts to ask, "Adam, why did Duncan call you Methos? Are you an immortal?"

Stunned at her question, he replied "Methos is my real name, Adam Pierson is the name I have chosen for this time. MacLeod told you about immortals I take it? Did he tell you all of it?"

Jess nodded and led Methos into the living room. After indicating that Methos should sit, Jess headed into the kitchen to get drinks, a beer for Adam and a glass of wine for herself. Handing the beer to Methos, he smiled," You didn't forget?!"

Jess smiled as she sat down next to him. "Adam I'm scared, what just happened with Duncan?"

"Honey, I don't know. He could be jealous, it could be the shock that you know another immortal, you did tell him you knew Darius didn't you? Or maybe a combination of everything. Most men wouldn't like to find out that the woman they love, and MacLeod does love you, has been intimate with someone who is a friend." Methos replied wrapping an arm around Jess.

He himself was also in shock at seeing Jess with Duncan. Though it should not have come as a surprise, Darius had told him that Jess would be perfect for MacLeod. It was still hard for him. Jess had come the closest to getting inside, something he didn't let happen too often. He was glad that their parting had been as friends. Most of his mortal friends were watchers, and he didn't let them get too close lest they discover his secret. Jess was someone he had thought about trusting with his secret, he knew that Darius had even considered telling her, but he never got around to it. Methos was glad he didn't have to hide it from her any more. She was a special woman. Had things been different, the circumstances of their friendship, he could have loved Jess more.

They spent the next few hours talking. About Methos, about Duncan, about Jess, and the happiness of the past year.

"Okay, Adam, why are you really here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Like I said at MacLeod's, I figured that I would come visit both of my friends since you lived in the same city. I didn't expect to find you *together*, but I am glad you are happy, my friend. Darius always said you two were meant for each other. But now, it's bed time for you, can't have MacLeod thinking I kept you up all night." He said with a twinkle in his eye, "Besides I want to keep my head firmly attached for a few more centuries."

Jess showed Methos the guest room, then headed to bed. She tossed and turned most of the night. Close to dawn Jess was woken up by a commotion in the hall. She sat up to find a haggard Duncan walking in her bedroom door. Not saying a word, she patted the bed next to her, motioning for Duncan to join her. He started toward the bed when Methos threw open the doors, sword in hand. He was awakened by the feeling of another immortal. Methos lowered the sword when he saw it was Duncan.

"I wondered if you would last until morning before coming over?" Methos said laughing, as he turned and walked out the door.

Duncan just shook his head "Damn him." He was relieved to find Jess alone in her room. His imagination was working over time about whether they would *reaquaint* themselves or not. He knew she loved him, but with Methos back in her life, would she still want him, or would she go back to Methos?

Jess held out her hand to Duncan as he sat down on the bed. Pulling him into her arms, she smoothed his hair and whispered into it, " *You* are my love, my life, Adam is my friend and I love him as that, and just that, now and forever."

How did she do it? Know just what to say, just what he *needed* to hear. Were they that much in tune with each other? He loved her, of that there was no doubt. He was just going to need some time to adjust to this Methos 'friendship', and he told her as much.

Jess held him as he explained it to her, as if she knew that her closeness was needed. How did one woman have so much capacity for love? She reminded him of Tessa in that way. Their similarities were becoming more and more obvious to him. Was that why he fell in love with her so fast? The fact that she reminded him of Tessa, in how she related to him. No, he had fallen in love with Jess before he noticed how much she and Tessa shared in similar qualities. Someday when the thought of Tessa was less of a threat to Jess, he would have to tell her. Now it just wouldn't be fair to her. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Jess still had a lot of insecurities, especially where Tessa was concerned. For now, he would just love her with all that he had to give.

Methos was up before Duncan and Jess, he decided to let them sleep and borrowed Jess's car to go see Joe. Thus letting the lovers have the morning to talk.

Joe was doing paper work in the office when a knock sounded at the door.

"Yea, come in if you dare." Joe called gruffly.

"Well that's some welcome, watching MacLeod getting to you?" Methos joked as he walked in the door.

"Methos, when did you get in?" Joe said surprised, getting up to grab Methos' hand. Laughing he told Methos, "No, MacLeod has been pretty boring since he returned from his 'retreat', especially since he has a new woman in his life."

"Yes, I found out about his new friend last night, the coincidence is that she is also an old friend of mine. MacLeod wasn't to happy too discover that though."

Joe laughed, "I can imagine."

Joe and Methos sat and continued to talk , mostly about what has happened since they last got together and what had happened at MacLeod's the night before.

 

Chapter 5

Jess and Duncan worked out their immediate crisis concerning Methos, coming to an understanding about her friendship with Adam. They had gone to Jess's cabin for a weekend, leaving Methos with all the animals. When they returned, the three of them spent time together over the next week, often at Joe's or the Dojo. Duncan accepted their friendship, and their past relationship.

"MacLeod, I am truly glad for you and Jess. You have made her happier than I have ever seen her. I warn you though, my friend, if you ever hurt her I *will* come for *your* head." Methos told him with all seriousness. "She means a lot to me, and I have seen her when she had no hope left, and I don't ever want to see her that low again."

Duncan was surprised at Methos' protectiveness of Jess. "She's a big girl Methos, you don't have to protect her."

"No, I don't, but I will, because she is my friend."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting her, Methos."

They settled their discussion and had another beer, the silence surrounded them. "Hey let's go to Joe's, it's too quiet here." Methos commented to Duncan.

Jess was working late at Tropicals and as usual Hershey was with her. Duncan was so used to the dog being around that when she was with Jess the place seemed empty with out them both. Not even Richie was around. He made himself scarce when Methos appeared. He was still uncomfortable because of the incident with Kristen.

They headed to Joe's and sat around drinking with Joe and talking. Duncan had been quiet all evening, so as the evening wore on he decided to head home.

"Guys, its been real, but I'm going to head home." Duncan said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Methos and Joe wondered what was up with Mac, he had been quiet all evening. Usually Mac enjoyed the guys night out, something must really be up. His face, which showed every expression, was a mask tonight. They knew he and Jess were okay, so it must be something else. But what?

"Something up with him, think we should call Jess? He's acting really weird tonight." Joe asked as they watched Mac walk out the door.

"I thought of that, but I can't get too involved considering everything." Methos said shaking his head..

"I'll go call her, that way you're not involved." Joe told his as he got up and headed for the phone.

Joe called Jess and told her about Mac's strange mood. She said she would head over to the loft and check on him.

Duncan had been out of sorts for a couple of days. He couldn't put a finger on the problem exactly. Then finally he looked at the calendar, it was the anniversary of Tessa's death. How could he forget? The fact that he did forget, made his guilt all the greater. Duncan went to the box that held all Tessa's pictures, he sorted through them smiling at the memories, there were 12 years worth there, they had shared so many good times. Tears began to run down his cheeks, as the memories overcame him. He was so involved in his thoughts that he missed hearing the elevator, Jess had entered and walked up to him before he noticed her presence.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt in front of him and wiped away the tears.

"Jess, I didn't hear you come in, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were working all night." Duncan said startled. He quickly stuffed what he was holding under the pillow.

"Joe called me, he was worried, said you were acting weird and that I should check up on you. What are you hiding, you know don't have to hide anything from me." Jess asked as she reached under the pillow to retrieve the bundle Duncan hid.

"Pictures of Tessa. Duncan what's going on?" Jess asked almost scared of the answer.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Tessa's death, I hadn't realized it until tonight, I imagine that it is the reason that I have not been myself today. Something had been nagging at me and I couldn't put a finger on it until now."

"Duncan , why did you have to hide this from me? Did you think I would prevent you from honoring her memory?" Jess asked.

Duncan couldn't answer, he just looked at Jess with a haunted expression. "Duncan, what is  
it? I know that you will aways have feeling for Tessa, but is there more?" Seeing the tortured look on Duncan's face she asked one more question, "Are you still in love with her?"

Unable to answer her he just nodded. He did still love Tessa and always would, but how could he explain it to her. He knew that Tessa was part of his past and Jess was his future. He just needed to put the past away and say good-bye.

Jess just looked at him as if waiting for him to say more, when he didn't she started to cry. "I wish I could bring Tessa back for you, but I can't, all I can do is love you, but it seems that my loving you isn't enough, you'll always want her. "Jess said through her tears before turning to bolt out the door.

Duncan stood there stunned, he'd really done it this time. Hershey wined at the door her master had just run through, "Don't worry girl she'll be okay, we'll get a couple of things and go over to her place."

Duncan packed a change of clothes and headed out the door with Hershey. On the drive over to Jess's he ran through the events that just happened and what he would tell her when he got there. The shop and apartment was dark, she must be driving around to calm down, he would wait for her. He settled down on the sofa to wait and fell asleep. Merlin and Morganna woke him in the morning, Jess still had not returned, where was she?

Duncan called Joe to see if he'd seen her, he hadn't, he had been with Methos all evening and had taken Adam to the airport in the morning for his flight back to Paris, however he'd found a note addressed to Duncan in the bar when he returned. Duncan headed over to retrieve the note.

It read:  
Duncan, my love, I love you with all my heart and I know   
running out last night wasn't the smartest thing to do.  
I got scared, plain and simple.  
I have always been insecure where Teaas was concerned,  
and seeing you tonight really hit me hard,  
it's difficult living with a ghost always there.

I'm going away for a while,  
I need time to think,  
I'll come home to you and let you know  
whether or not I can live with the constant   
reminder of Tessa's memory.

Jess

 

Duncan crumpled the letter when he finished, tears running down his face, "Joe, what have I done?" He asked, "I may have just lost the only woman who I loved as much as if not more than Tessa."

Joe put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "So find her, tell her how you feel, before she has a chance to decide she can't live with Tessa's ghost."

Duncan looked up, "Thanks Joe." He now knew what he had to do. But where to start?Duncan called Richie and had him keep an eye on Tropicals, and to watch for Jess while he went to the island to check for her. Next he drove out to her cabin. He found evidence that she had been there. Now where had she gone?

Duncan called Methos to talk, listening for anything that would give it away that she was there. She wasn't. It had been 4 days since she ran out he had brought the birds over and settled them into the loft. They were noisy, messy, but they and Hershey were Jess's and were now his only connection with he at the moment. He hated not knowing where she was, he would keep looking.

 

***************************

 

Jess had run from Duncan's forgetting to even call Hershey to come with her, at least she knew the dog would be in good hands with Duncan. He still loved Tessa, she knew that he did, but could she make him put Tessa's ghost to rest, or would she always be between them?

Jess first was going to head home then, she changed her mind and headed to the cabin. She and Duncan had just been there the week before to have some time together after Adam showed up. It had been a wonderful time, they had put all the questions about her and Adam's relationship to rest. Jess had been really happy, then Joe called her last night to tell her Duncan was acting weird. She should really stand by him and help him get through the next couple of days, but she couldn't, not after seeing him with the pictures and hearing him admitted he was still in love with Tessa. She loved the man beyond reason, but she also knew that she could never compete with Tessa in Duncan's heart.

She didn't want to stay at the cabin long, she just needed some place to collect he thoughts while she made a plan. She knew that Adam was supposed to go back to Paris maybe she would go there, she could stay on the barge for a while, she knew that Duncan had a busy schedule at the university, and she hoped that he would honor her wishes and leave her alone to think, but right now she needed sleep.

Jess awoke that evening, after sleeping all day, packed her bag and headed back down the trail to her Jeep. She would drive back into the city, leave her car at Joe's, catch a cab to the airport. To bad she couldn't get Hershey, but she knew she would be with Duncan constantly, so there was no way to get her and avoid Duncan at the same time.

 

Jess's flight to Paris was a long one. She had several connections and lay-overs because of her last minute flight plans. She didn't mind too much. It gave her more time to think about what happened, but by the time she arrived in Paris she was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It had taken her 4 days of traveling and layovers to reach Paris. The first thing she did was to call Adam to take her to the barge.

"Jess, what is going on, why are you here? And what's with all the secrecy?" Adam asked concerned.

"Adam, I've left Duncan."

"What!"

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in on the way to the barge. Please can we go, I'm tired and dirty." Jess told Adam about what happened and why she left.

"I'm going to *kill* him. I warned him I would have his head if he hurt you."

"Adam, no, please, I may be hurt and angry, but I don't want him dead."

They arrived at the barge and Adam saw her inside. She was so tired that she fell asleep almost as soon as she sat down. Methos ran to a grocery and got a few things she would need for the next couple of days as well as stopping by his place for a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans for her to wear. He had noticed that she came with few clothes and he knew she had never been to the barge before, so she wouldn't have anything here.`

Jess found the note Methos left her, 'Jess, got some food for you and a few of my shirts as a change, jeans will be big but they'll do until you can shop. Call Me when you are ready to talk, Adam.' She smiled and headed for the shower, Adam was a good friend, she worried though, would he really try for Duncan's head?

Jess spent the next few days roaming around Paris, visiting some of her old haunts. She talked to Adam about every day, just to check in, he was giving her the space she need to clear her mind. She also called her assistant to check on the shop and the birds only to find out that Duncan had taken them to the loft to care for them better. This surprised her, he had never given Merlin and Morganna much thought before.

Jess had been in Paris almost a week, and away from Duncan for almost 10 days, when she finally called Adam and had him come over to talk. They had dinner and spent the evening talking when he suddenly halted and went for his sword.

"Adam, who?" Jess asked, recognizing the look that meant another immortal.

He just waved to her and slipped out the door to meet the other immortal. Jess heard the clashing of swords and ran out the door to the deck. There she saw Adam and Duncan in battle. Duncan yelled to Methos, " Damn it Methos, I love her. Stop this and let me talk to her!"

"I warned you MacLeod, not to hurt her, and what do you do, you hurt her!" Methos growled, swinging his sword at Duncan again.

"Damn it, Methos! I love her!"

"That's why you deliberately hurt her."

The men continued to swing their swords at one another. Methos was attacking Duncan, forcing him to work to defend himself. Jess watched in horror as they continued to circle each other.

"Duncan! Adam! No! Adam you promised!" Hearing her scream they both turned to see Jess in tears.

"Please, stop. Adam don't do this." She begged.

Both men lowered their swords and moved to her. Methos reaching her first wrapped her in his arms as she cried. "Thank you for stopping. Adam, I know I was hurt, but I *love* him." She turned in Adams arms to look at Duncan, he looked haggard and tired. Her heart ached for him.

"Please let me explain, Jess, I love you with all my heart, *you* are my life." Duncan pleaded.

Jess moved from Adam's arms to stand in front of Duncan. " What about Tessa? You told me you still loved her?"

"Yes, I loved her, and she will always hold a part in my heart, but she's gone and no matter how much I wanted her back it'll never happen. When you came into my life, you changed it, the light and happiness I thought was gone was back and you did that. You brought me back from the darkness that Tessa's death left me in, no one else has been able to do that, only you brought that light back into my life. Yes I was upset by the memories of Tessa on the anniversary of her death, and I'm sorry that my grief hurt you, I was just to slow too ask you to stay with me. I need you in my life, without you Methos might as well take my head."

Jess gasped at Duncan's admission. She didn't know what to think.

"Why don't you two go inside and finish your conversation. My 'promise' still stands though MacLeod." Methos informed them. To Jess he said, "I'll call tomorrow." Methos left Duncan and Jess, heading home, glad that he called Joe to tell him where Jess was. He knew that his old friend would tell MacLeod where to find Jess. Those two, Duncan and Jess, were meant for each other, they just had a lot of baggage to wade through first.

Jess and Duncan went inside and spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened and Duncan's feelings about Tessa. Exhaustion finally won out and Duncan was ready to fall asleep where he sat. Jess convinced him to lay down finally. As she joined him he pulled her into his arms and with a voice husky with sleep she heard him say. " Marry me my love."

The End

1996


End file.
